Halloween Love
by OiYaoiPrincess
Summary: Tsukishima hates Halloween but Tadashi gives him the sweetest treat.


Halloween came around and the only person who declined to go trick or treating with the gang was Tsukishima. He hated Halloween so much. It reminds him of that fatal night when he was a child. Tsukishima's mother and father waited on the sidewalk while he walked up to the spooky house. On the porch there was this mannequin who was standing by the door. Tsukishima walked up the six stairs and once he got near the door the man jumped at him and screamed. Tsukishima never ran so fast in his life. He literally jumped off the porch before dropping all his candy. Once he got near to the sidewalk he hugged his mother and father's leg before crying loudly.

Tsukishima shivered at the thought of being scared again. He was a teenager and still was scared of trick or treating. Tsukishima didn't see a point in it anyway. The only reason he went when he was a kid was because his parents kept saying that it would fun and you get to eat candy all night. Halloween was just a day that people go around dressed like shit thinking they can scare someone and pestering people to give them candy with a stupid song talking about pulling down underwear. But whatever he refused going no matter what anybody said.

"Tsuki!" Yamaguchi wailed.

"I told you I'm not going with you guys." Tsukishima said opening the refrigerator for a bottle of water.

"Don't you want candy?" Yamaguchi asked following Tsukishima to the sofa.

"No. I'll just get cavities." He said sitting down.

"Not if you eat it right."

Yamaguchi was standing over him with his hands on hips and a frown on his face. If Tsukishima wasn't so annoyed he'll kiss Yamaguchi right now. The boy cheeks were puffed and his cowlick was messy from wrestling Tsukishima out of bed. Tsukishima took a sip of his water before picking up the remote and shoving Yamaguchi aside so he could turn on the tv. Yamaguchi gasp before grabbing the remote and turning the tv off.

"What are you doing?" Tsukishima asked clearly annoyed.

"Why won't you go with us?" Yamaguchi asked ignoring the previous question.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Because I don't want to. Now can you hand the remote back over here?"

Yamaguchi looked around frantically before an evil smirk appeared on his face, "Well I guess you won't see the surprise I have in store for you."

Tsukishima eyes widen before millions of thoughts flooded his head. What surprise? Tsukishima knew his boyfriend best when he had a plan. He might look delicate and cute but underneath all that cuteness is a hard interior of brains. Well not much but he knew how to manipulate his boyfriend into doing anything he wanted. Oh did he want to find out what surprise Yamaguchi had stored for him. Tsukishima knew there was not use for him to argue now. He sighed in defeat.

Hours later Tsukishima and Kageyama are headed to a coffee shop to meet everyone else. Yamaguchi insisted Tsukishima go with Kageyama because he didn't want to 'ruin' the surprise. Tsukishima was surprised to see the raven without a costume. Well he could blame him he didn't wear one either. Tsukishima wouldn't consider Kageyama a friend. Hell. He didn't consider anybody on that team his friends to be honest but it was better than a certain oranged haired boy following around. Tsukishima was kind of curious of why Hinata didn't tag along with Kageyama. They were dating and always seem to be around each other why not this time.

"Where's the midget?" he asked.

"He's already at the coffee shop."

Tsukishima hummed.

Both boys stepped into the coffee shop and the smell coffee and delicious cakes surrounded their nose. They spotted the rest of the group easily. Oh did they look dumb. Hinata was dressed as a vampire. He had fangs that stuck out of his mouth, black nail polish, and his hair was gelled back and was black and white. _I hope he used permanent dye._ Asahi was a mummy. _How much fucking tissue did he use?_ Nishinoya was in a… Pikachu costume. Out of all the things he's seen a Pikachu outfit. _Wow I need to take a picture._ Then there was Yamaguchi. He was wearing a plain white blanket and two holes where the eyes were. _What. In. The. Hell._

Yamaguchi should have been more creative than this. A ghost? This is why Tsukishima doesn't go trick or treating.

"Hey guys over here." Hinata yelled waving.

"Hinata we're in public no need to yell." Kageyama said as he sat beside his boyfriend in the booth.

"Aww I told you to dress up." Hinata pouted.

Tsukishima groaned as he sat beside Yamaguchi in the big booth.

"Looks like this one didn't either." Yamaguchi said while laughing with Hinata.

After a year had went by Hinata and Yamaguchi had become friends. They had become very fond of each other that they dragged along Tsukishima and Kageyama on a double date. With have been a triple date if Asahi and Nishinoya tagged along.

"So where should we start first?" Asahi asked taking a sip of coffee.

"How about we start by that little neighborhood where the school is?" Yamaguchi suggested smiling,

"Don't you think that's too far?" Tsukishima questioned annoyed.

"It should be worth the walk because I heard that neighborhood has the best candy."

"Yeah!" Hinata and Nishinoya said together.

ϾϿ ϾϿ ϾϿ

The team walked what felt like hours to the neighborhood. They stopped by a few houses and Tsukishima who still had a fear of Halloween stood at the side walk as everyone went and got candy. Tsukishima told everyone he wasn't getting any candy so walking up to people's houses was a waste of time. Hinata and Nishinoya teased him of being scared. Those little midgets just didn't know who they were messing with. Yamaguchi just laughed it off before following the rest of the group. Yamaguchi was clueless of Tsukishima's fear of trick or treating. And he was going stay clueless. Just imagining his boyfriend laughing at him and calling him a scaredy-cat was horrifying.

As the crew went along and got more candy a thought struck Tsukishima. That surprise Yamaguchi was talking about earlier. Tsukishima was anxious and curious about what his boyfriend had in mind. Tsukishima couldn't wait. It was like the night was taking forever. It was 8 o'clock and the street lights came on. Everyone decided it was time to be headed home. Tsukishima thanked every god there was that the night was finally came to an end.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi headed in a different direction home. They walked in a comfortable silence before Yamaguchi spoke.

"I can see that you're waiting for your surprise, _Tsukishima_."

Tsukishima gulped down his saliva. Whenever Yamaguchi used his name and not that stupid nickname (that he didn't have a problem with) that things were going to be nasty. Yamaguchi could be the seductive type. He knew how to push Tsukishima buttons in all the right ways. And wasn't he right. Tsukishima wasn't the patient type especially when it came down to sex.

The couple walked into the cold apartment before heading into the kitchen together. Tsukishima opened the refrigerator before getting the unfinished water bottle from earlier. Yamaguchi lifted himself on the counter before he spoked.

"Kei." He purred.

 _Now he done did it now._

Tsukishima turned around toward Yamaguchi before gulping down his saliva again.

"Yeah?"

Yamaguchi batted his eyes ever so alluring, "You can take it off."

"Take… what off?"

"The blanket of course."

The blanket? Oh the blanket. How could Tsukishima be so stupid? Wait what's under the blanket? A naked Yamaguchi?

"Ok."

Tsukishima walked toward Yamaguchi before putting his hands at the end of the blanket. He could see his hands shaking. He lifted the blanket slowly before his eyes caught black silky stockings. As he pulled the blanket farther up he found black sheer underwear. His eyes caught Yamaguchi's penis that was pulsing against the tight material. It pink and leaking with precum at the rim. He lifted it up more to see Yamaguchi wearing a black lace bra and black gloves that reached his elbows. _How didn't I notice the gloves?_ When he finally got the blanket off he saw Yamaguchi wearing black catlike eyeliner. He had a little blush on his face.

Tsukishima didn't know what to say. He stared at Yamaguchi as he took in everything he was seeing. Yamaguchi giggled before speaking.

"Aren't you going to unwrap your treat?"

Tsukishima didn't have to be told twice. He picked up Yamaguchi bridal style before walking toward the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Forget candy this was much sweeter.


End file.
